The Beast
by Elephantastiic
Summary: Any other day, he can control this animal inside of him. Not tonight.


**Author's Note: Hello! This is a one shot that takes place during the episode, "Bombshell". It is smut so please reader's discretion is advised.**

**I don't own them, I just love messing with them. :)**

It didn't come out until this very night. That roaring beast inside of him that's been caged in for so long. In the past, he would always resist the urge to let go when he would feel that monster try to fight its way out. She was always his temptation and still is. She's his only guilty pleasure. This night makes him want her more than ever and he's about ready to release this animal inside of him.

He looks across the club at her.

She's surrounded by two other people, engaged in courteous conversation just to get to know one another. He was told to stay and wait for Cassandra to arrive. He wasn't told he couldn't stare at the most tantalizing woman in the room. The woman in the black, v-neck, dress with the most attractive laugh.

Any other day, she's his partner.

Tonight, she's his wife.

He eyes every aspect of her. So openly, so carefully. This is not like him. This is not the regular man that would discreetly, carefully, check out his partner when she, or anybody else, was unaware. He's undressing her with his eyes only a few feet away and she's still oblivious to it.

"No, we haven't tried that before but-"

Olivia is cut off when a glass is set in front of her. She looks down at the drink filled with the clear liquid and a lime to add flavor. Gin and tonic - her favorite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order a drink," she tells the bartender.

"He did," the man replies and points behind him.

Olivia glances over the man's shoulder and focuses on Elliot. He's looking at her with a smile on his face.

Olivia returns the smile and mouths, "Thank you."

She takes a sip from it. The delicious drink runs down her throat pleasantly. When she brings the glass away from her glossed lips, she makes eye contact with Elliot. He's still looking at her with a sinful smile on her face.

A wave of heat rushes through her body and everything around her is blurry – except for him.

"Well, aren't you gonna go over there?"

Her gaze is fixed on Elliot. She doesn't even acknowledge who asked that question but it's a damn good idea. She takes the cup in her hand, excuses herself, and walks over to her husband for the night.

"How'd you know I wanted this?" She asks.

"You looked like you needed it," he replies.

She giggles, "They're a nice couple but I think I like this company better."

She sips from the black straw protruding from the glass. She can't help but smile when she notices Elliot's intrigued face.

"What?" She purrs.

He smiles, "Is it me or is the mood a lot better here than it is at work?"

She chuckles, "That's the point, El." She finishes her drink and leans against the bar, "So where did Cassandra take you the other night?" She asks, pretending to be less interested than she really was.

Elliot looks at her from the corner of his eye, "I can show you if you want." That sinful smile returns.

"What about Cassandra?" She asks.

Elliot gives a minor shrug, "I think we have time."

It _has _to be something good.

Her lips pull into a similar smile. He gently takes her hand and weaves past the crowd of people. Olivia looks toward the dance floor, focusing on all the dancers doing their dirtiest to get in the mood. To share the heat. Their bodies are pressed so close together, there's no room for anything else but that electric feeling that runs through the dancers when the chemistry is so strong. Olivia thinks about how it would feel if it was her dancing with Elliot like that. His hands all over her body, inspecting every curve, every detail that she has to offer him. Her fingers would be tangled in his hair, gripping onto it while she felt his body move in perfect sync with hers.

Her heart begins to race at the fantasy. The couples dancing are soon out of her sight and she pulls back a curtain and enters a whole new vista.

These people are very much like the dancers in the other room – they're squeezed together, only letting that provocative energy flow through their bodies. Except, they're doing it through the act that attracts both Elliot and Olivia the most.

Sex.

The moans of pure pleasure fill the room, drowning out the sultry music in the background and the smell of euphoria replaces what used to be one of alcohol. What was once a spotless floor now has scattered clothes and condom wrappers with an occasional toy lying around.

Most of the people here don't need those, though.

It isn't only the sight of everybody having sex here that makes him hard; it's the feeling of Olivia's hand in his combined with the multiple fantasies running though his mind. Their fingers are intertwined with one another as if they are an actual couple. She gives his hand a small squeeze as they saunter through the erotic mess. He finds a vacant seat, close to where he and Cassandra shared a conversation just the other night. Olivia sits next to Elliot and scopes the room.

"Well, this is definitely something to see." Her voice is calm and she turns back to him.

She shifts a little in her seat when she feels the wetness between her legs increase. Images of the things she and Elliot can do play in her head like the greatest erotic film. She tries to push them away but it's too difficult, it's too strong. She could leave but the atmosphere is too addicting to abandon.

Elliot and Olivia lock eyes with one another. His lust for her is clear in the look he is giving her. It's strong and only getting stronger. He's fighting the monster within but this might be one battle he's going to lose. She's yearning for him, wanting him inside of her just as much as he wants to be inside of her. She feels his hand on her leg, snaking up her thigh. Her eyes travel down to it for a few seconds and then return to Elliot's stare. She takes his hand and slides it forward. A devious smirk plants itself on his face and he rubs her thighs from the outside, slowly going in.

Her eyes slowly close while she feels the heat rush through her body from his touch. They both know they're getting in too deep and there could be some serious consequences if someone catches them.

Only _if _someone catches them.

She looks at him through half closed eyes and she smiles just so a flash of her pearly white teeth is visible. He leans towards her and with every inch he gets closer to her, the further his hand goes. When he finally reaches her lips, his fingertips are tracing the fabric of her thong. Their bodies are raging with heat as they kiss one another. A hungry, animalistic, kiss that holds so much passion, they both fear it'll all shatter if they break it.

"What are we doing, El?" Olivia breathes while she straddles Elliot's lap to give him better access to her panties. The further apart her thighs go, the more her dress rides up.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting ready to fuck you in a minute," he replies in a throaty voice.

"We," she pauses to get her words together, "We shouldn't."

His lips move to her neck, groaning occasionally when he feels her rub against him. He finally processes what she said but he doesn't stop. He only removes his lips from her neck and says in her ear, "Yes, we should, Liv. Don't fucking lie to me and tell me you don't want this. Don't tell me this isn't what you've waited so long for just like I have."

The cage is open.

The beast is loose.

Olivia sighs at his words and her eyes flutter to a close. The extra moans in the background are faint, just her own and her racing heartbeat, but they're still audible. His middle finger traces a line over her panties, from the bottom to the very top. When he feels her clit over her panties, he strokes it with quick circles. Her hips rotate against his hand and she grips tightly onto his shirt.

"Fuck El," Olivia says through her teeth, "W-Wait, let's go somewhere a little more private."

A bathroom.

They find the closest, unoccupied, space. It's a single room ladies bathroom. It's very nice and well kept but they don't take the time to admire the décor. She pushes him into the door, causing him to stumble and open it. Olivia closes and locks the door behind her. In an instant, her lips return to his and she doesn't hesitate when opening her mouth, inviting his tongue to come out and play. One hand palms her breast, pulling at her nipple and causing it to stand on end. The other returns to its rightful place in her panties, thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"Damn, do you know how fucking wet you are?" He growls.

Olivia only moans in response and occupies her lips with his neck. Her hand wanders down to his aching erection, pleading to be let out. She rubs it teasingly and once Elliot makes the husky groan she loves to hear, she hastily unbuckles his belt and throws it to the floor. Soon, his pants and underwear are around his ankles and his length is at full attention.

Just for her.

"Jesus, I can't take it anymore, Elliot." She pushes herself on top of the bathroom counter and slides off her panties so that it dangles off her ankle.

Elliot smirks and stares at her for a second. She's breathing heavily, her hair is a little messier than it was before, and her eyes are impatient.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Fuck me!" She demands.

Her voice, combined with command, sends a surge of excitement up his spine. His hands grip onto her hips and he pushes himself into her. She throws her head back in pure bliss and a loud cry of pleasure escapes her smiling mouth.

"Fuck." Elliot clenches his jaw as he forces himself further into Olivia's tightness.

"Yes," she whispers, "Yes, yes, yes."

He finds a steady rhythm while he thrusts in and out of her. Their groans are louder than any music coming from outside.

"God, you feel so good." Elliot begins to quicken his pace. He rubs vigorously on her clit, drawing out some of the most erotic sounds from both of them. He looks up at her. Olivia's eyes are closed, her back is arched, and her hands are gripping onto the counter so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

"Harder, Elliot. Fuck me harder." She watches him slide in and out of her, beads of sweat stick to his face; his cheeks are flushed while he pants heavily in a strong effort to get them both to nirvana.

He begins to pulsate inside of her, he's so close.

"El…" Olivia whimpers in a shaky, soft, voice.

She's close too.

"I know, Liv," Elliot replies. His heavy breaths turn into long, loud, grunts while he takes a few more thrusts. Olivia moves her hips with him and elicits small whimpers when she climaxes.

"Oh, fuck!" Olivia screams, going faster when it gets stronger.

"Jesus, Liv!" Elliot grunts and spills inside of her.

He slows to a stop and everything returns back to they way they were. The music from outside is now at full volume and the chatter of all the other members of the Swing Set is audible. Elliot looks at Olivia, her face is florid and her hair sticks to her cheeks from the sweat. She's gasping for air and leans against the mirror while she catches her breath. Elliot smiles at her but she doesn't return the smile. A wave of fear washes over him. Does she regret this?

What was once a ferocious lion has returned to a vulnerable kitten.

Olivia smiles and then it turns into a loud laugh.

She enjoyed it.

Elliot smiles and dresses himself. He helps Olivia off the counter and kisses her.

She smiles into the kiss, "El." She kisses him some more, "El, we have to go back."

"Okay, just one more time." He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her against him.

She laughs, "No, we have to." She breaks away from his grasp and snatches her thong off of the floor and slides it on.

"Are we good?" Olivia asks him while she smoothes down her hair and fixes her dress.

"Yeah, we're good." He gives her a small nod and a smile.

"Good." They share one small kiss before leaving the restroom together. They ignore the long line of unhappy and impatient women who needed to use the bathroom.

Olivia and Elliot return to their original spots.

"You were gone a long time," says the woman when Olivia returns to the couple.

She chuckles, "Yeah, Elliot and I wanted to...explore a little bit."

She nods and then giggles, turning to her date. He smiles back and they both return to their original conversation, including Olivia in the topic of discussion.

Elliot watches her for a while until he hears something else.

"Well, well, well, look who is back."

He turns to Cassandra as she approaches him. They have some light conversation and then she asks, "So, does that mean you're going to do more than just watch?"

He smiles a little, "Trust me, I've done everything I've wanted to do for tonight."

Cassandra laughs, "Everything?"

He turns to Olivia and grins widely. She looks over at him and seeing him makes her beam a little more. He winks at her.

"Yeah," he says, not even turning back to Cassandra, "Everything."


End file.
